Finally
by Forevermore.quinn
Summary: Aaron and Emily have always been my favorite ship and I wanted to write a story for them getting together. I don't know where this is leading, but just know that they will be a couple. This story will be M rated so beware, but I will give a warning on which chapters it will be!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have this assignment that I have to write 365 words a day for a month and then 3 times a week after that for another month. It is my journal project and I don't like writing about my life and am allowed to write about anything I want, so why not fanfic. This story will be M rated because I will write some chapters that I won't submit to my professor.**

It was two weeks until Christmas, Emily was flying back to Washington D.C. today. She wanted to see all of her old friends again and had missed them every day since she had moved to London. Everyone from her old team had been waiting at the airport for over an hour, just waiting for her plane to land. Finally the board changed to arrived and Aaron jumped up out of his seat walking towards the security exit Emily was supposed to come through, followed by everyone else from the team that was waiting with him.

I just took my bag from the compartment above my head and was walking down the runway just thinking about getting to hug everyone. She dreaded the fact that she had to get her passport stamped and go through security before she could see them. It took about another hour, but she was finally free and started speed walking towards the exit. As soon as she saw them she formed a huge smile across her face and couldn't wait to hug them. She dropped her bags and embraced all of them, tears of joy were running down all their faces.

They made it back to the two six seater black suburbans and began driving back to Rossi's house for dinner. When they arrived Rossi had already had authentic Italian caterers prepare food, so no one had to wait any longer. They all sat down at the dining room table with Emily at the head. Garcia and JJ took the two seats next to her and Aaron was forced to sit at the other end of the table farthest from Emily. All he wanted was to have a moment alone with her to explain his feelings his had lately since the last time she was in Washington.

Emily was sitting there and every time she looked up across the table she locked eyes with Aaron for a good ten to fifteen seconds. It wasn't awkward, it was actually more of a comforting feeling filled with love. She thought maybe that spark they experienced months back could actually lead to something more now. She was just waiting for her break to step away from the group and confront Aaron alone to talk about how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was just beginning to be cleaned up and I said I was going to get some fresh air and be back in a few minutes. I walked out to the backyard to enjoy the view of water and the Washington Monument. I then sat down on the stairs leading down to the walkway and bent my knees close to my chest, partially so I could rest my head on my arms and partially because it was freezing and I forgot my winter coat inside.

Suddenly I felt this heavy warm material being tossed around my shoulders and I turned around to see Aaron giving me my coat. He smiled at me and sat close putting his arms across mine rubbing up and down to try and make me warmer. Suddenly I didn't feel cold anymore, and more for the reason that he was sitting so close to me and I felt his breath on my skin.

He began to speak in a soft tone and I couldn't quite make out what it was he was saying. I looked at him and asked him what he was trying to say. His cheeks were red, and I couldn't tell if it's from being cold or he was blushing. I hoped it was the latter. I slightly smiled at him once again and told him that I'd been meaning to talk to him for a while, but that I wanted to wait until it was in person.

Suddenly it happened. I didn't even understand what was happening until it finished. My heart was racing and my head was spinning. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. Suddenly I leaned in again and locked lips with him. This time we were both reciprocating the kiss and were both prepared and heated.

We pulled away again after a good five minutes when we heard Morgan yelling across the yard that there was dessert. Aaron helped me up and said that we would talk later. We kissed one more time and walked back to the house, trying to keep some distance so no one else would notice for now. I wanted us to talk before we started anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**M rated chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inside everyone was gathering around the fire chatting and eating sugar cookies while drinking egg nog. The only seating left was the love seat and Aaron and I both looked at each other realizing that that was our only option. He sat down first and I followed sinking into him as the couch caved in. we both tried hard not to fall into each other, but it was hopeless and we gave up. JJ handed both of us a piece of pie, and Morgan snapped a joke of us being too close for comfort. I think we looked like we were uncomfortable but in all honesty I enjoyed the closeness.

I excused myself from the group and went to the bathroom upstairs. I was looking at myself in the mirror just thinking about the twirling feeling in my stomach. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and when I opened it Aaron was on the other side. I asked him what he was doing and before I could react he closed the door and locked it pushing me up against the counter. He wrapped one hand around my head and the other around my back pulling me into the kiss. I began pulling at his collar and unbuttoning his shirt when he grabbed my hands and stopped me. I looked at him puzzled when suddenly he grabbed my hips and lifted me onto the counter. I brushed my fingers through his hair as he pushed his hand up my skirt. He grabbed at my underwear and ripped it away causing me to jump in shock. His eyes were filled with lust and it turned me on so much. I began to kiss him again as he inserted two fingers inside of me and used his thumb to rub my clit. It didn't take long for me to reach the edge, but right before I fell over he pulled out of me and liked his fingers. He grabbed my torn underwear and put it in his pocket, then unlocked the door and left me there trying to figure out what happened and wanting more.

As I went downstairs people looked at me like something was wrong. I said I was trying to fix my hair and makeup, but I think they knew that was a lie. I sat back on the sinking love seat, but this time Aaron had this grin. I actually kind of hated it because I wanted him to finish what he started and he refused. He took pleasure in knowing that I was completely exposed under my skirt and when people weren't looking he would mess around and act like he was going to reach his hand up it again.

A couple hours later everyone was saying there goodbyes and I was trying to find a ride to my hotel. Aaron was first to step up, of course, but suddenly Garcia jumped in saying she really wanted to take me. I nodded and hugged everyone and as I hugged Aaron, I whispered to him to come by in the morning and we could talk.

Garcia and I were slowly making our way to downtown D.C. and the ride had been mostly silent. She would ask a question and I was too busy day dreaming that I gave quick short answers trying to stop the conversation subconsciously. Suddenly Garcia asked what I was thinking about and I just glanced at her saying nothing. She suddenly gasped getting all giddy and asking if it was about a guy. I blushed saying I didn't want to talk about it just yet. She nodded in response and just stared back at the road with a huge grin across her face. I think she knew who it was, but it was Garcia. I knew she would of course tell JJ and bug me about it until I gave her the truth, but she wouldn't make it public for everyone to know until it was official. Then that's when she would post it in our FBI group chat and bring it up at our meetings. God help Aaron when that happened! Rossi and Morgan would get all tough guy on him, while JJ and Reid would be working along Garcia to preplan our wedding and children.


End file.
